Call of duty black ops delta core flare
by CREATOR OF AWESOMNESS
Summary: What happens when a boy is sent to black ops by the M.P.D and why is Samantha in love with him. Will his powers be part of Richtofen's new scheme (a bit the same but with different parts) tune in to see the Alex gray the best archer and 13 year old fighter
1. Chapter 1

**BYE BYE- SAMANTHA VOICE**

**REVIEW UND I VILL GIVE EVEN VORE IRDS HAAHA**

It was a nice day at my house at age 10. Already practicing my brute strength. And shooting with my bow and arrow very accurate. All of a sudden I can only see blue lights. I feel like I am going to vomit. My head was spinning in circles until it finally stopped with me lying on the ground. What the freaking hell had just happened to me.

I groaned in pain from the fall and the constant spinning. I look around as soon as I could see. It looks like it was some little girl's room but there was a lot of burns all around it. ''Hehehe time to add another game'' said a childish girl voice around the age of eight eleven maybe. What did she mean by another game? Oh no not again the colors were back! Once again I feel so dizzy from this epically with my head spinning.

.

It took like 6 minutes until the spinning stopped. I finally regained my senses after 20 minutes. But felt like someone was carrying me for half the time. I fluttered my eyes to see 4 guys around me. I felt a knife press up to my. ''Who are you?'' asked a germen voice. ''Alex grey. What about you guys?''.

''This is Rictofhen, Nikioli, that's Takeo and I am Tank'' replied the man named Tank. ''Vat are you doing here'' demanded the germen. ''I have no idea really one moment I am home next in some girls room and then here'' I responded. ''He is but a mere child leave him alone. The kid might have been separated from wherever he came from and has probably met Samantha'' said the Japanese warrior

''Must have been the M.P.D.'' I HEARD a whisper but it was faint but still it must have just been my own imiganation =it was big for sure.

Tank nodded in agreement. Rictofhen growled and cut off the ropes holding me. I sighed with relief. ''We might as well get some vodka'' said Nikioli. Yup this guy was definitely obsessed to vodka. I looked into my pocket surprisingly I found vodka a big bottle of it. ''Ahh here you go'' I said giving him the bottle. He took a swift than grinned. ''This is very and I mean very good vodka'' he said while chugging it down. ''Here goanna need this kid if you're going to fight the zombies'' said Tank handing me an m14 and Olympia with ammo.

''So far we've only opened a door'' muttered Takeo. ''AAhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'' a monstrous shriek came out. ''Well brake times over time to play'' said Rictofhen in a sing song voice. ''Very well child it seems it is time to fight and kill some zombies'' said Takeo. Everyone hurried out of the room. So did I.

Wow there was actual real _zombies _I thought they were all drunk. I took out a zombie with my Olympia with a head shot. Quickly changing to my m14 I took 2 zombies out with a head shot. ''Look a mystery box!'' yelled out Nikioli. I ran to it as quick as I could while shooting a couple zombies on the way.

''Ohh vet me go 4 the vestery box'' shrieked Rictofhen. He opened the box a strange but nice tone came as random guns appeared changing very quickly.

It finally landed on a gun. ''Spectra'' said Tank. Rictofhen traded his empty pistol for it. He went back and started firing at the zombie with a maniacal laughter. ''Go on child open it. The box will land on a gun and you must take it by trading another gun' said Takeo. Tank gave a look of encouragement. I shrugged and opened the lid.

It went through its tone again. The guns went at random. It stopped ''you got a famas take it'' said Tank. I traded my Olympia for the famas. Tank handed me two sheets of paper. ''This has the list of every gun and detail made by our mad doctor'' said TANK. I took the paper and put it in my bag. Quickly running I blasted a bunch of zombies.

Just as surprised as anyone else a thirteen year old fighting off a bunch of zombies never expected right. I ran out and shot three zombies in the nuts. They were in pain all right. But that did not kill them at all. I took a knife and stabbed them In the chest fluidly. Poor poor zombies losing their balls and all. I reloaded and started shooting again.

I took another two zombies down before whacking one in the head making it shatter.

''**Heh Heh you know how to play this game **_**sweetie'' **_the last word sent shivers through my spine hearing her seductive voice.(THAT IS THE RIGHT WORD RIGHT). I SHOT A zombie in the stomach than in the ribs killing it but wasting the rest of my clip.

A smirk crossed my face for some weird reason as I switched to my m14 and started shooting did not have as much effect on the zombies as famas. But was still awesome I shot one in the eye and blood splattered on my light green long sleeve t shirt. Great now I'm going to get my t shirt blood red.

I could hear Nikioli taking a chug of the vodka I gave him. He must really like it which just peculiar this was too much of an addiction.

I kicked a zombie in the leg hard breaking it reducing it to a crawler. I looked at it and smirked before shooting it. I ran down stairs to see the four soldiers fighting off a hoard of zombies. Throwing a grenade I yelled ''grenade in the whole!" the soldiers made a break for it.

Boom!

The grenade exploded destroying most of the zombies but the rest lost their legs but were alive. ''Vell that vas unexpected'' said the doctor or scientist. Takeo shrugged and shot the remaining zombies leaving one left.

I quickly ran downstairs and high fived Tank. ''Great job rookie'' said Tank. ''Thanks'' I said running to my destination the mystery box. I took my pieces of paper out as I lifted the lid. The box gave a tone as it went through different guns. It stopped on one.

Looking at the paper it was a HS-10. I traded my m14 for the gun and ran out to see Nikioli finishing the last of the vodka I gave him. ''Hey you got any more of the vodka? ''he asked. Maybe I can create vodka by just searching for it. I rummaged through my book bag and what do you know there was vodka. What a coincidence (this is how the story goes he have an unlimited supply of vodka). ''So young child how vas the visit with Samantha?'' said Rictofhen.

''I told you before what happened and I am not saying it again'' I said with strength . He smirked but not an ordinary one. That was for sure.

''Vell we should go up'' he said going up a flight of stairs. ''Where to?'' I asked. Takeo looked at me ''to the shelter we have food and bedding there'' he replied. ''Oh okay let's go'' I said with enthusiasm. Nikioli smiled ''I like you kid maybe we can have a vodka party'' exclaimed Nikioli. I pulled even more vodka and pass it to every other one of the people I was with.

By the time they were finished Nikioli was the only one drunk. HMMM maybe I could make ice cream.

I rummaged through my pocket and guess what there was actually ice cream vanilla. Yes wish has been granted. The cold dairy product was wonderful on my tongue with it's taste. What more can a kid wish for. I was in heaven. I looked at my guns the famas was covered in blood looked like it would rust in a while maybe a day or two a week maybe.

''You know I vous the one to create those guns u hav'' said Rictofhen. ''Cool you must be a really smart scientist with a lot of determination'' I exclaimed truly amazed. The German gave me a cocky but grateful smirk in return I smirked as well.

''You should no that it vill take about a couple ovrs til the next vave comes'' said Rictofhen. I nodded and went over to some well-deserved sleep.

About 3 hours later

Dream

I was running zombies were after me they were easisly overwhelming me. Almost no ammo at all with a aug. ''HAHAHAAHAHAHA'' a demonic voice was coming it was so evil. ''SOON SOON YOU WILL BE MINE HAHAHAAHA'' it laughed mocking me. But just what did it want.

I made a quick turn climbing up a ladder to get away from the zombies and possibly blow them up. ''No, NO WE CAN'T HAVE THAT CAN WE HAHAHAHA'' it started to pull me down. I held on to the ladder as hard as I possibly but it was already slowly dragging me down. I did not know how long I could hold on.

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOUR MINE'' IT YELLED in one more pull I fell into a pitch black dark abyss.

OUT OF DREAM

''Hey kid DAMN IT WAKE UP'' yelled a voice. I suddenly opened my eyes to see Tank violently shaking me. ''WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT?'' I yelled out. ''You little maggot the wave just came now get your butt in gear!'' he shouted right back at me. My eyes widened quickly grabbing my two guns and running out of the door.

What I say surprised me Zombies were everywhere. I loaded my famas as quickly as I could. ''Fire in the zombies!'' I yelled shooting as many zombies as I possibly could. ''Let's get out of this place outside we'll be able to kill easier'' commanded Takeo. ''No ve should stay for more blood'' responded Rictofhen. Everybody just ran out but me and Rictofhen. Great stuck in a place with a crazy scientist and aa bunch of zombies oh joy. ''Vell it is just you and ve'' he said laughing manically.

My spine felt shivers going through it while shoving a grenade in an upcoming zombies mouth and kicking it back to its hoard of twelve. The bone sucking maggots exploded in a shower of beautiful blood and organs.

''Oh yeah take that you bone sucking ugly piece of trash! !''

''Oh joy vis is do vuch vun Hahahaha!''

We had intentionally let zombies go through the entrance where the others were why me and Rictofhen doing all the work which tells why we let them go through.

''How about you give blood! And your life! With a tad of organs!'' yelling out as I blew up more zombies.

''Ja good good give more blood!'' yelled out Rictofhen. Smirking I kicked a zombie right in the face ''Ha-ha kick to the Face''.

''Point one to insanity and zero points to zombies'' exclaimed Rictofhen. At the corner of my eye I saw a zombie going at a fast paste on to Rictofhen. Raising my MS 10 I quickly shot it's head I made sure Rictofhen saw that.

''Not vad vittle vone'' he replied with a malicious smile.

''Whatever you say doc''.

Soon the zombies were getting way too big for comfort. ''Uh I think it's time to go so that we don't get torn up by the living undead'' I alerted. ''Ja you are probably vight'' he said as we ran out the doorway to where the others were. There was a van up ahead. ''What took you so long?" asked Nikioli. ''Does it really matter we need to hotwire the dang Van because there are way to many zombies coming'' I retorted as quick as I could.

''I vil take care of that just give me some time'' exclaimed Rictofhen going to work by destroying the window first and crawling in. A monstrous shriek signaled the zombies were definitely close by. ''Kill the dishonorable!'' yelled Takeo. I threw a grenade and started shooting the zombies. ''Die you undead flesh attics!'' yelled out Tank firing zombies left and right.

I threw my famas at an zombie's head with the nose of it killing the zombie. ''Die by the name of vodka'' well I really don't need to say who said that. My HS10 was already going low probably had like 9 bullets left. I shot more zombies leaving me with no bullets. I saw a green item looked like ammo. What was the worst that could happen I ran right through it?

''**MAX AMMO!'' yelled Samantha in her demon voice.**

Thank the heavens more ammo to kill with. I reloaded my famas as quickly as I could and started shooting more of those bone sucking maggots. But there were a lot this would take a while. ''Doc would mind hurrying the hell up were getting burned here. Shooting a zombie's face blood splattered all over me.

But that did not bother me at all in fact it was enjoyable killing all these maggots.

''**GLAD YOU THINK THAT LOVE HEHE'' IT WAS SAMANTHA'S VOICE AGAIN. **

I couldn't think about her seductive tone now zombies were going to tear me apart. ''Get in it is vanished!'' yelled out Rictofhen. We all gathered into the in VAN as quickly as possible but I was in the driver seat (the one with the smashed window).

''What the why am I a kid in the driver's seat'' I enquired. ''It doesn't matter just drive! 'yelled out Takeo. I stepped on it but I noticed a pain in my arm. ''What the no bad zombie bad, bad, bad!'' I yelled a zombie had its jaw biting my elbow while I was repeadtly hitting it.

''Get the hell off me!" I yelled stabbing it in the brain making it let go and fall off. It took a total of 2 hours to get far away from the zombies and running over a bunch of them.

When we got out I felt a searing pain through my elbow. ''Hey kid what the matter'' asked Nikioli in his drunken tone.I looked at my wound what was a bite mark before now looked like a raging infection. ''What the hell'' I breathed out.

Tank came up to me and examined my infected arm. ''Looks like one of them maggots bit you don't worry we got this all under control'' said Tank calmly. Takeo handed him a syringe as he plunged it into my arm and forced all the liquid inside. (**I forgot to tell you guys in this story there will be a wal mart) **

The wound started dissolving slowly but ever so surely healing. I looked around we were in bald street. ''Guys I know a place where we can stock up'' I told them they all got into the car. As did i. It took us around 10 minutes but we were finally at the destination it was WAL MART.

''Vat is this place?'' asked Rictofhen. ''It's wal mart'' I asked rushing inside. As always wal mart was huge. '''Vow this is vig'' said the doctor in awe. ''Meet me here in twenty minutes and get whatever the hell you want while you're here'' I said with a grin running away from them.

''The kid is co co doc what did you do to him'' said Tank. ''I heard that'' I yelled back.

**FOOD DEPARTMENT **

There was a long line of food I grabbed a bag and shoved food in.

Cereal check.

Bowls check (with spoons, forks, and plates)

Candy check.

Bread check.

Cheese check.

Chips check.

Soda check.

Donuts check.

Soap check.

Ordinary water not to be drank check as well.

Canned food gross no way but still taken.

CHICKEN PARTS.

Frozen Buffalo wings check.

JUICE CHECK.

MATCHS CHECK.

Oil check.

Lots of bottles of water check.

There was so much I was getting but I would need to save some room for other stuff.

**SCIENCE DEPARTMENT **

There was a wide variety of stuff in here but this was for me. I took some books on biology and dissection. There were more places I needed to go to.

**LOCKET AND JEWELREY **

There was no time to waste I took the best locket I could find it looked silver and had multiple jewels around it.

**Dirty magazine **

**I** closed my eyes and grabbed a handful of magazines and ran away no need to stay there.

**CAR STATION**

There may have not been much of a need to be here but there would be a time to take it I grabbed some Gas for the van it would take a while but there would be a need.

**Katana **

Yup wal mart had it all there was katans I took one for myself and two katana cleaner kits including a first aid kit which I used some to cover my wound.

**Bedding **

Of course I would obviously bring some pillows and blankets but just in case I brought a couple spares I even got some new cloths for the others including me of course.

**Pharmacy **

We would definitely need medicine I took whatever I could that I could put in like cream and injections with instructions on what it did with it basically saying leg injuries or something.

**BEER SECTION **

I heard the older vodka was the better it tastes each one was like 28 years old. But then there it was four hundred and eighty seven year old vodka and it was big. I grabbed it and shoved it into my bag of full stuff and ran to where we were supposed to meet up.

**Front door**

''Hey you guys I think it is time to go'' I said. It looked like nobody really got anything at all. ''Let's just get into the van before we lose our honor'' said Takeo. ''Well I am not driving okay''.

''Whatever let's just go before the zombies come back'' replied Tank.

**CAR **

''So who is going to drive/'' I ASKED. ''I vill'' answered Rictofhen. ''Anyone hungry?'' I asked as we got in. ''Yeah we could go for some food'' replied The drunk Russian. I handed everyone and I mean everyone some food to last us for 3 hours at most.

Finished food (30 MINUTES)

''Ahh that hit the spot'' said Tank satisfied from the food. ''I smiled ''you got that right'' I replied. ''Such good Vodka and there is still more'' Replied Nikioli. ''Honorable food for an honorable man'' no need to decipher who that was. ''Ja best meal since the zombies came ya'' exclaimed Rictofhen. ''But you do know ve have to teleport soon veaning we have to go vack but not now '' said Rictofhen. I shivered back to that place why oh why.

Of all the places to go does it have to be there? ''Just so you now that place is called Kinder Toten'' exclaimed Tank. Wow that was a nice fact to know. In the back there were some snipers it was probably best to use them for long range to see if any zombies were coming. I took a look at the scope from the sniper.

There was a small horde coming. ''I see a small horded coming from the scope''.

''Does that mean we stop. What about my vodka?" asked Nikioli. ''Can you zoget about ze damn drink. Und ya yes ve vill stop.'' he said putting the brakes on the van. We plied out of the car and loaded our snipers. The horde was slowly growing bigger it toke a while to realize that there was not small horde but it was the horde that drove us off before and it looked like it brought some friends.

''Ohh vook our vittle friends have brought more friends'' said an elated Rictofhen. I shot as many maggots as I could. Meaning I was running out of ammo and I mean really fast. We started shooting as fast as we could but there were still more coming. My grenades were empty after throwing so many of them.

''This ain't looking good'' said tank. ''No duh'' I snapped seriously it was obvious a two year old could tell.

''**HEHE YOU WILL BE MINE HA'' it was Samantha's voice. **

No I could not let her get to me! Not now not ever I can't.

NOT NOW I CANT NEVER!  
A BLACK ENERGY EXPLODED FROM MY BODY AND EVERYTHING WENT BLACK.


	2. samantha u naughty girl

**HERE IS A NEW STORY HOPE U LIKE IT AND NO RAPE VOTE IN MY POLL**

**ENJOY **

**I DON'T OWN BLACK OPS **

**ANY IDEAS R WELCOME **

ORDINARY P.O.V

The black energy that was coming from Alex was so intense. The zombies were all freezing one by one. Some zombies were falling dead instead of the others.

**WHERE SAMANTHA IIS **

Samantha was watching keenly at Gray. '**'Heh Heh that Alex is vor like ve than I thought''**. Samantha never looked more menacing. Unconsciously she was spreading her own Green energy herself.

She wanted him that was for sure.

Back to Alex

Alex was practically being ripped the apart. The pain was so excruciating he was wondering how he was still even conscious. Oh how he wished for the darkness to consume him so the horrible agony would just disappear.

The others seeing their chance started shooting madly hoping to take down all of the zombies coming. '_Vis is very interesting once I get vy power he vill be mine'' _thought Rictofhen.

Meanwhile Alex was starting to scream in wild pain. The others were worried for the child's well-being. ''Okay kid you can stop!'' yelled Tank. Alex could in all honesty pay no heed to it. He was In to much pain to even think about anything but wanting the pain to just stop.

Most of the zombies were killed only leaving a couple crawlers. ''Come on child you must stop!'' yelled Takeo but his words could not get through. ''I vight have the solution'' blurted Rictofhen. ''Well than hurry up and do the damn freaking solution!'' yelled Tank louder than usual.

Rictofhen got out his ray gun. The 3 zombie slayers widened their eyes knowing what would come next.

They were about to stop him but it was too late he had shot it. The gun blast (whatever it is) shot Alex straight where the heart is. Almost immediately the black energy went and Alex fell to the ground not moving.

Tank, Nikioli and Takeo ran over to him all three of them having the Same look of worry. Nikioli went into the van and grabbed one of the advanced first aid (practically a very small hospital) he may have been drunk but he could still read. Takeo checked his heartbeat which was somewhat steady. ''His heart rate even after being shot is beating ever so honorably '' exclaimed Takeo with pride evident in his voice. Tank checked his pulse which was dangerously shallow. ''Well his pulse ain't good it's really low and has barley even became better'' shouted out Tank. Rictofhen only smiled devilishly. Nikioli handed Takeo a syringe and told him it was supposed to go into his neck. He looked unsure but shrugged it off. Takeo plunged the syringe into Alex's neck. His pulse instantly started getting better. ''He's stable'' said Takeo giving a breath of relief.

But the problem was yet to be finished. Tank looked exrmemly pissed off ''How dare you '' he growled in a whisper that seemed filled with rage. He grabbed Rictofhen by the collar who was still smirking. ''All I vid was stop that explosion of black energy'' his smirk grew bigger.

''Why I outta!'' he yelled about to punch Rictofhen as hard as he could it took both Takeo and Nikioli to hold the marine down. ''Stop he is not worth'' whispered Nikioli trying his best to keep him down .''Yes he has no honor there is no point in dishonoring yourself'' exclaimed Takeo holding him down.

Tank finally seemed to gain control of his rage. ''Fine'' he snarled. HE was then let go of.

'' For now we must take care of the child put him in the van'' suggested Takeo as he carried Alex bridal style. They all climbed in the car putting in Alex with them. Along with an extremely pissed off and angry Tank.

_**NEXT DAY 12;30AM**_

_**Alex pov**_

My head was hurting like crazy but slowly going away. All I remember was that black energy coming out. And then Rictofhen shooting me with a ray gun. A bunch of pain going through my whole body. Currently my body was completely firm meaning I really could not move much without feeling pain.

But I decided to manage anyways. With some pain I sat up and opened my eyes. It looked like I was in a bedroom or guest room either one really not that it mattered. ''What the'' before I could talk Dempsey came in. ''Hey looks like your awake huh'' he obviously pointed out. ''Yeah I still feel sore and all'' I replied calmly. ''Sure. Look kid we are going to move right back to that place we were at you know the place where we first met and all just for your information it is called kinder toten'' he said. I chuckled such weird times.

''So how long till we go?'' I asked. ''About a day or so'' he replied. ''Oh yeah Takeo has some reports on your health and all from the doc himself'' he told me. I let out a deep breath and laid right back down. Tank left the room and Takeo went inside with a small clipboard in his hand. ''Hello child I trust you are recovering?'' he asked. In return I nodded with a small smile.

''It says here from that black energy that you have gained enhanced eye sight, increased strength and accuracy, it seems you also have amplified agility, and you have gotten an enhanced healing rate'' he explained all in one breath. Wow that was strange and totally awesome.

All those abilities in one that is obviously pretty cool I could already feel my soreness going away. I started to get up. I felt amazing my wounds were almost completely healed and I could barely feel them at all really. I made a small chuckle.

''**This vakes you only even more better'' it was Samantha again. **

Why couldn't she just leave me alone. ''It's her again'' I whispered. Takeo looked confused. ''Who?'' he asked. ''It's Samantha it's like she can get in my head'' I replied. ''Whatever'' he mumbled going out of the room.

Tomorrow we move back to that place. Kinder Toten I might as well take some well deserved rest.

_**Next day Rode to kinder Toten**_

''You ready kid?" asked Nikioli. I smiled ''Yeah I'm ready to go'' I replied as we piled in the Van the others had already gotten the presents I got for them from Wal mart. Tank was looking at the magazines like a pervert. I feel like burning them and then I for bringing them well not myself but my arms and my eyes.

Rictofhen was wearing that Locket I had bought him but this time I could see a small phoenix engraved in it he must have done that when I was not here or unconscious. I looked at my arm there was a small scratch on it. Wonder where that came from?

THE CAR started and we went driving for five boring hours. Ugh would have rather been fighting some of the bone sucking maggots. Currently my only defense was a dual wield pistol that was pretty much it actually only a dual wield. We arrived in Kinder Toten and to say the least it was Jam packed with a whole heap of zombies almost everywhere.

''Well what is the plan?'' asked Nikioli. ''Simple really. We throw a bunch of grenades enough to clear a path and go right in'' ordered Tank there was no other plan so we all went along with it. Instead of one of those ordinary semtex grenades there was a monkey strapped to dynamite. Takeo threw it at the other side and guess what the zombies actually followed it. That was just plain old stupid.

We high tailed it into the entrance. There was a mystery box right in the corner so obviously I ran to get a gun. ''Come on let's see if this gamble will work'' I tapped the box and it slid open. It went into that strange but nice tune going through random guns it finally landed on a Galil. Yes I really good roll for me baby!

I grasped it enthusiastically and stroked it. ''We well be able to be in a gory and wonderful wasteland' 'I exclaimed great the doctors getting to me. An inhuman screech was hears well I guess they were done playing with their toy monkey. I ran quickly with my dual wield what? I am not going to waste all of my Galil.

I SHOTT a zombie multiple times in the stomach before knifing it at the throat . It went into a spray of blood which also got in the eyes of the other zombies. ''Come on maggots I thought you were tougher than this'' it was Dempsey and his extremely brash attitude. He was shooting zombies left and right. ''Five zombie kills what about you kid?" he asked well this is going to be a contest than. "Lucky I only got three down'' I replied he smirked thinking he would win well he had another thing coming.

I KICKED A ZOMBIE IN THE throat cutting off any air supply coming from it. The zombie was still alive so I did what any sensible person would do. I stabbed it in the eye. I continued shooting along side Tank.

"Hey zombie pica boo die!'' I yelled shooting it in the face multiple times with my dual wield. My dual wield started going light. "Oh man'' I growled sparing any bullets by stabbing a zombie in the head and kicked it to make sure it went deeper in. "Dang I'm almost outta juice'' said Tank frustrated. If you looked around everyone was already low on ammo doing their best to conserve ammo while I still had a fully loaded Galil how selfish.

'Guys you had better get some damn ammo I'll cover you!'' I bellowed. They smirked at taking orders from a kid like me but hey more ammo! They ran up stairs wait a minute what was I thinking. ''Damn it!'' I yelled killing two more zombies with head shots. I kicked a zombie in its leg and shoved a grenade into its mouth. Next I pushed him next to a group of a zombie.

3

2

1

The zombie along with the group of blew into tiny pieces of body parts. ''Orah!'' I yelled great now I'm stealing Tanks catchphrase. I felt hard hands grip my shoulder and throw me over one of the bar desks. I landed on one of the bottles. Ouch!

I got up quickly and kicked it in the face. ''That was a kick to the butt'' I exclaimed with a grin plastered on my face. I shot it in the face. I was definitely enjoying this.

"**And so am I love" once again it was Samantha. **

She just won't leave me alone I could practically feel her frightening aura right around me. ''**And so can I'' she replied.**

Her voice was so creepy.

Why did this have to happen to me.

I kept shooting the zombies left and right. I was forced up the stairs thanks to the zombies superior numbers. The undead corpses were coming from both sides. If I tried taking either one well it would not be pretty for me.

''Aww dang it'' I exclaimed. Once again I did the most logical thing anyone would do I threw a grenade on the ground and jumped off the thirty feet staircase landing right on my arm. The grenade exploded destroying multiple zombies in the process but I think I might have slightly broke my arm. It hit me with some hard dull pain. Griping my arm which was slowly healing zombies were starting to come while I was down.

Dang it why did I have to tell them to go. I jumped up (like how Shawn Michaels does it) and started shooting the zombies in coming. They were easily taken care of but there was so much more zombies coming. I had to keep going so I continued in shooting the large army approaching. Soon my pistols were left with no ammo. My galil was running low as well so my battle style was forced to something more my style. It was using speed.

As quick as I could I slit a zombie's throat and a flash of green came but went instantly since I was right next to it. **''Kaboom!'' exclaimed Samantha. **

Every zombie in front of me exploded into a ball of flames wow that went better than I thought that would go. I limped myself up and took a deep breath. I felt some soreness from being tossed off places and all. There was a small pistol on the ground which when I felt it was still loaded that was good. At least there was something I can use to protect myself. A lone crawler started crawling towards me so I used the loaded pistol to shoot its head multiple times to kill it. I made a large breath to express myself being tired.

From A distance footsteps could be heard. Finally what had took them so long. A tick mark grew on my head ''WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG!'' I yelled. Nikioli was a little taken back from my outburst as well as his current vodka hangover which my yelling did not help with. ''We were honorably forced to face a small horde of the undead'' replied TAKEO.

''With no ammo I vight add'' said Rictofhen. ''Oh the joy I had vest because of vat'' he added. Wow im okay just a kid with a broken arm who had been thrown around by zombies!

''**Hehe'' Samantha giggled ''I care love'' she said ''shut up'' I replied in my mind to her. ''We'll see'' she replied wow it actually worked. **

''Hey kid you okay you kind of zoned out for a while'' said Tank regaining my sense. I made a chuckle ''nothing don't worry'' I replied putting my injured hand on my head holding a wince. ''Well alright'' he mumbled under his breath.

''Well let's go'' said Nikioli as he started to walk up the stairs. We were soon next to thhe place where the mystery box to which I ran over to. Next I tapped it and well you know what it starts to do. It went through a bunch of random guns before stopping.

It was a.

What the freaking he ''***'' I yelled I got a freaking sucking china lake no way it would do more damage than good. I let it go before trying it again it did well everything. Hey Guys this is me and I'm a freak.

Finally it landed on a Ballistic knife. I sighed great I have to do it risky style. I traded my dual guns for the double knife. I TRIED it out it was fast and deadly my kind of style. I smirked before stabbing an incoming zombie how pathetic really that was a completely not honorable. "We'll we got to go now'' said Nikioli taking another chug of his vodka which than became empty and he threw it out. He signaled me to give him another bottle. I sighed reached into my pocket and a bottle of vodka magically appeared. I handed it to him as he took a sip before putting it into his vodka pouch.

''Thanks'' he said being grateful for the bottle. I SMILED BACK STILL HEARNIG Samantha trying to talk to me in my mind. I ignored her as a small throbbing pain came to my head as she kept trying to get a response out of me. Once again I'm ignoring her. We went out and all hell broke loose.

0

0

0

0

0

00

0

0

00

0

0

There was like four hundred zombies the hell! Before there was like a hundred now there were four freaking hundred. How how the hell did this come to play? I jumped off the front of the staircase (the thing in between them) held MY FOOT IN FRINT OF me and smashed my foot and knife on 5 zombies. A green light was there but soon passed hope fully it would be good.

''**INSTANT KILL'' SAID SAMANTHA.**

I just started running into zombies and hitting as much as I could in the short time I had. By the end of it there was no zombies left. But I was left in a pissed off mood everyone else was banged up while I looked like I was going to pass out from exhaustion. My face was red as blood since I took the most zombies. ''How much you killed Tank the marine?'' I asked still trying to catch my breath before coughing. ''I got one hundred and thirty two'' he replied. I smirked in satisfaction ''I got the total of two hundred and sixty two so far the most of us all'' I said proudly.

Meanwhile Tank was making a zombie corpse his punching bag in anger. My body and mine couldn't really take much more abuse that was coming for the zombies. I staggered to get to the mystery box upstairs but it was so hard. Once I was up there I opened the box as it went through the jingle. It stopped at a … **Ray gun.**

Wow how lucky was that it was a ray freaking gun oh how I was so lucky. I gripped it lightly the gun was just my style. A remaining crawler was coming my way testing my newly acquired ray gun I shoot it making it blow into bits. ''Maybe you should drink more'' I said. I than shocked in surprise. Just great now Nikioli was getting to me how the hell is this all happening.

My legs gave out and I let myself fall down. My legs were so sore and beat up. Some how during the zombie attack in the stair case they had strangely focused on my legs. I held them in pain it was just freaking killing me. I knew sometime in a while another horde of zombies would probably come ad I'd be dead meet if I can't get rest.

Mentally I smacked myself. How the hell did I forget Takeo had told me about the perk machine and the one I needed was right in front of me. I crawled forward taking deep breaths in between my crawling before grabbing the machine as leverage to get myself up. I hit the machine hard and a glass soda came out of the exit pouch. I grabbed it and just ripped off the cap and drank all the green contents of the bottle in one gulp.

It tasted pretty nice like banana and orange juice. My body all of a sudden felt energized. I raced down stairs to find that the door had already been opened. Great now I was alone so I just kept going forward. What do you know the next door was also opened yay what joy.

Going through another door the zombie slayers were already there next to a giant teleported thing. Whistling I looked at the magnificent creation. Tank looked at what was in my hand. ''Ahh dang it you got lucky kid'' he growled in Envy as I showed off my ray gun. ''Well that's just the natural order for people who are part squirrel'' Tank looked very confused. Just how I like it everyone confused.

''Well my comvasdes we are to soon set the coordinates. Now ve have two choices paradise or Der rise (don't know how to spell it)'' said the crazed doctor. Immediately everyone but me said paradise. Not like my vote would count anyways three older guys against a ten year old kid in votes not really hard to establish the winner in that vote.

I shook my head in my own annoyance at these people. Times like these make you wish you could shoot someone. Oh wait I can more specifically zombies but all in due time. The place was basically a theater but it looked zombified full of blood and death.

It was exhilarating and frightening at the same time two things I have never felt at the same of my ten years of life.

From my own advanced hearing I could hear some zombies they were pretty far. Not like they were very powerful now but they would be soon. It all depended on the time.

''**he he you got that right my brave boyfriend'' said Samantha. Boyfriend? Since when? ''When I first saw you my love'' she said . ''I am not. Since when did I even agree to that?'' I replied in anger. I could practically feel her smile. ''It won't be like you have a choice my dear'' she said. **

I tried blocking her out somehow but she was breaking through it.

''**You are mine'' SHE SAID.**

My head started throbbing with intense pain as she broke through any other barricades I had made to keep her out of my mind. Could she have been the voice I heard from my dream no she can't Samantha's voice was different. Much different if anything she seemed nicer than the voice.

My mental barriers were almost completely broken down.

But it was too late to even reinforce it she had broken it and my vision all went black so did my consciousness.

Once I had woke up the first face I saw was Samantha!

_**OH MY GOSH WHERE DID ALEX GO**_

_**SAMANTHA YOU NAUGHTY GIRL. **_

_**This been nine pages in all an extra from the last chapter. **_

_**This has been 3644 words in all.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I want to thank .566 he or she has been a great supporter to mw wish I could PM the guy. This is all dedicated to Stevie. I am accepting ideas from him pm steve**_

_**Alex P.O.V (LIKE ALWAYS)**_

Samantha was right in front of me looking menacing with green energy showing around her. ''Oh my'' I whispered this was crazy scary. I could use my black energy but I can't control it and don't even know how to get it out anyways.

But currently I was so screwed. **''Heh''** she chuckled. Right now I was scared out of my mind. **''Let's play a game than we will vet to the vun stuff'' she said. **

A familiar feeling came to me. Oh no not again I was being teleported again! Oh I felt like I was going to vomit. When the whole thing was done I opened my eyes. Dizziness overcame me as I slowly regained my senses. I looked around it was like I was in some scientist room or a robotics lab.

Looking for a hatch I saw one at the corner of my eyes was a small keyboard if I could hotwire the thing I might be able to get through. I opened the small flap under it. Some wires looked like they were burnt but it was workable for me. I cut two wires and connected them. Some of the sparks flew but the giant metal door opened.

What was revealed was an 7 foot 11 inch high robot. It was awesome and had an entrance in it for me to crawl in an control it (link of the robot is images/article/magazine/1507/ff_trans_know1_ all for you to see).

From what I know Samantha probably send some zombies at me for what she would probably call a date. Sure she looked nice and all …

The hell was that what I am thinking! Ughh I blame this all on global warming!

I EXAMINED the robot more carefully. There was a name engraved in the back of it. It said _Robot Delta_.

Kind of a weird name for a robot. (this is a hint on the title people). I climbed inside and touched one of the buttons.

Suddenly searing pain filled my body! ''Aaahhhhh!'' I screamed in pain. My head turned to see multiple tendrils having pierced my body. Each had my blood coming out of it before retracting from me. ''_Blood authorized welcome Alex Gray'' said a metallic but feminine voice said._

Wow well umm that was unexpected. ''_You are destined for great things but for now you must find the other ones''_ it said before the transmission broke off. I tried to get it back on but nothing was working. There was a note attached to the lever at my right.

_P.S (WHATEVER THAT MEANS) you will one day be able to summon these contraptions on your own but you must work on you black energy to do so._

The note ended right then and there. Well this had been a strange experience so far. I placed my hand into two holes as they locked up. That must have been part of the controls. A helmet was put in my head.

In one small burst of horrible pain my brain was filled with knowledge. It was complete knowledge how to summon the robot, how to control it, and a lot about being a mechanics expert. But also a bit about Samantha and her life. It was not much but something.

She was the daughter of a scientist who although loved her did not have enough time to be with her

She had a dog named Fluffy who was experimented on by her father.

Also she was currently trapped in a device called the M.P.D. maybe that's where I was teleported to.

That was all really. Only three facts wow really helpful. So if I was correct the zombie would come in

three

two

one.

An inhuman screech filled the dense air. But what I saw was different than what I expected. I saw a horde of the undead It was not like others a bit smaller really about ten in all make that eleven.

Well time to test this baby out. I used my mental connection in the robot to shrink it into a suit (like iron man for example) (go to nation=apoctis/detail=factbook/id=40761 and go down for a while than you will see the image of the suit) . It was a pure white suit with multiple parts of it covered in blue. I held my hand out and shoot multiple bullets from it.

The zombies in front of me were gone in a flash as there were multiple foot long holes in their bodies. I smirked at this new found power as my body also seemed to be growing stronger itself. '_Undead approaching .2 miles away'' said the machines voice wow this thing could even track as well._

''**Wow you look hot in that outfit my dear'' said Samantha sending shivers to my spine. Zombies could not and yet Samantha could that is just unnatural. **

I activated my eye sensors and sure enough there was another horde coming threw but they looked a lot like crawlers just a lot different as well. They had a different appearance and seemed to have some type of weird gas radiating off them as well. With this new suit they should not really be much of a challenge in any way. I activated my boot speeders to get myself closer to the upcoming zombies as they increased my speed drastically. In an instant I was in front of them they were kind of a bit slow at reacting as they rushed in to attack me. I used the suits power and punched one of them in the head completely crushing it.

However the victory was short lived as it blew up right in my face hurting my vision. I made a small yell it still somehow hurt my eyes. I glared at the crawling things with rage. I gave myself some distance and shoot the small horde down. ''Yeah that's what you get for hurting my eyes'' I said to them with a cocky smile. I blasted the remains just for the fun of it.

Something was off SAMANTHA was giving me only small hordes? It was just so confusing. There has to be a reason why usually she would give me more than that. What was she playing at. One thing was for sure it would not be good. I glanced around me to make sure there was nothing to hurt me. My eye sight started to see a fog. This couldn't be good. ''**Fetch me him'' said Samantha in her demon voice.**

Blue lighting was appearing out of no where. I prepared myself for battle but what came was something I never expected.

Dogs that had fire literally coming out of them were coming. I felt multiple dogs grab my back trying to drag me down. I used my robotic hand to punch it in the face sending it flying. It crashed through some tables and into some chemicals which exploded right in my face. Like the hound was I was sent flying. I landed on the wall and tried recuperating. At the corner of my eye I saw another hell hound charging at me. I used my small rocket boots to jump up from its incoming paw. It landed head first on the concrete wall.

Next I used my guns to blast it's head leaving a bunch of blood on the floor. That is just gross. Multiple dogs piled on me making me drop to my knee seriously these things are really heavy. There was like 10 of them and each weighed like one hundred fifty pounds. In the end they were squeezing me. I could feel them trying to rip through my amour. But they sadly failed at doing much to it. Activating my laser shields I had it make the dogs on me bounce right off me. Using my rocket busters to levitate myself I _tried_ to get myself right. However the key word was tried cause I failed bad. Not so bad but I was having trouble balancing myself, the dogs took this as a chance to scratch me in the balls! Luckily I was able to get some control in close time before they hit me! That was cutting it real close. Hmm.. there was another small list of abilities I could use.

There was the lighting current and freeze ray. Wonder which I should chose. I'll just go for the lighting current. My body did as it was supposed to do and let out a large current of lighting electrocuting and killing three other dogs. Now that was better.

''_Power at 90 percent''_ said the machines software. Well that was currently nothing to worry about this thing was self charging when I send it away. So there was really nothing to worry about for now I guess. Unless the amour actually fails. Focusing on the task at hand two dogs were incased in ice and tried struggling I made a quick with death for them. I was really starting to get tired from having to fight especially from the battle before I came here.

My breathing was already going rigid. It was hard to have my body oh I don't know feeling a bunch of pain! I let out some coughs (you know the ones when your exhausted an all that). ''I am just to good am I not'' I said with a grin as I dodged an incoming paw strike before grabbing it and twisting the paw and then grabbing a knife from my holster and stabbing the hell hound in the skull between the eyes. It was dead within a couple seconds.

By the time I had finished off all the hell hounds I was gasping for breath at the end of it. Those things were really determined don't really know why but dang I was exhausted. My breath was going wild as I let go of my amour leaving my body exposed.

I could hear Samantha laughing and clapping Ughh what the hell was wrong with her. I decided to walk forward anyways exploring the extremely large laboratory. Most of the rooms were filled with failed test subjects that tainted the white walls a dark red. They were not chemicals that tainted the pure white walls it was a gushy blood.

There were also some jars of different types of organs and research papers. Not like I even bothered to look at anyone of them.

I continued my way forward until I found a large white door.

**That's it for now sorry it was short lots of stuff I have got to take care of until there are 10 votes on my poll I can't continue sorry**


	4. The hell happened you guys don't ask me

WOULD U LIKE TO SEE A SNEAK PREVIEW OF THE STORY IM WORKING ON CALL OF DUTY BLACK OPS DELTA CORE FLARE IT WOULD BE CHAPTER 4 HERE IT IS  
OKAY GUYS ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED BUT I ONLY STARETED THIS ON MAY 7TH THE ONLY REASON WHY WAS BECAUSE OF THE FACT IM GOING ON VACATION SOON TO THE GREAT CONTURY OF ALGERIA SEE YA YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PM ME.  
Well this white room was freaky blood seemed to cover a bunch of it. It looked like people tried getting out while bleeding a shivered as I looked around the white lab. At least I couldn't hear Samantha any more.  
';. Instead of green or blue this one was black. It looked so powerful from where I was standing. ''The computer sort of took a mind of its own as it started talking to me. ''Experiment 768 detected meant for my master'' it said.  
Well that brought up a question why the heck would it be meant for me. ''Master I am sorry but if you do not drink the liquid than I will have to force you to drink it''. Well bottoms up me guess.  
I let the armor fall back in me and chugged the whole vile. That was a weird taste.  
''Ughhh ahhh!'' I yelled in agony. That aw damn it all it hurt so much. This was worse than with the lack energy that came a couple days back. I doubled over in pain and practically went through a seizure on a random table with chemicals. The vials broke letting the contents spew out I ripped my shirt off hoping to stop the melting heat that I felt it worked to some degree.  
I fell down to my knees before collapsing in utter sheer pain. Dang it the pain no it hurts so much I couldn't believe it. I grabbed a knife that was in my spare pocket and stabbed my knee. It was purposed to somehow focus the pain on the stab but the pain just became worse.  
I vomited blood and more blood. I could feel my bones snapping than reforming each other. I could feel as if something was jumping from and out of my back. My nails seemed to become that of a demon. They were like deadly blood coated daggers.  
I felt my teeth become sharper and longer. I scratched the floor leaving marks on it. The pain kept on going and increasing.  
''Ahhh dang it ahhh!'' the pain was so much just so unbearable! It was unbelievable why!?  
I slammed my head onto a wall it just I couldn't believe it why? Why did this have to happen to me? Soon after ten long, long minutes the pain started to reside but it was still horrible. What was all that for. I staggered and got up for some reason I felt different. There was a mirror on the side door so I should check myself out.  
I limped forward keeping myself from falling by using a table with wheels as some support. What I saw was completely shocking.  
I had lost my shirt showing off my small packs and slightly ripped body (about 21 percent) but they were stronger and bigger than normal from this transformation (now 34 percent). Pure black wings were coming out of my back. My eyes had changed they became bloody red with silted pupils like a demon. On to further analysis. My nails were turned into claws they were like daggers sharp daggers. My hair was completely messed up the color changed to pure darkness. My teeth had also become razor sharp. Along with the fact part of my body looked like it was covered with dry blood. I was able to even smell it.  
It was…  
O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0OPO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0  
So good. I could feel a strange power coming from me. I let out a laugh.  
''Hahahaahahaahaah! This power hahaahaha I can feel it coursing through my veins''I laughed (in an insane and power hungry way). I went over to the big silver door and destroyed it with a SINGLE kick. ''Bwhaahahaaha''  
There were some stray zombies left. Heh might as well have some fun with them. My dagger like claws glowed red hot and in a split second the remaining zombies were chopped in half. Wow this was great.  
I could hear Samantha clapping ''Vow vow now I vant you even vore my sweet'' she said. ''Shut up '' I snarled back at her as I decapitated another zombie. I flexed my fingertips which were covered in blood. I chuckled darkly and licked the blood off savoring it.  
''Hahahah this is so amazing!'' I yelled out. More zombies started coming my way. I chuckled insanely ''oh time to play'' I said in a sing song voice (which rang with insanity). The zombie groans became louder as dark energy crept out of my body slowly. The moment I saw the undead horde I pounced. My demon like teeth tarred through their throats killing them.  
I let my claws glow purple and plunged them into several zombies. The undead maggots screamed in pain as they all doubled over. They withered before dying like pathetic worms with me on top smiling from every bit of it.  
I smashed their skulls before continuing on. Going through another door instead of opening I smashed it open.  
A few zombies were already reduced to crawlers. ''Oh no, no, no we can't have this. My patients all cut up in half. No I think we should have them in teeny tiny little pieces Bwahahahaha!'' I cut all of them into minced meat such gore!  
Not only that but this whole thing was so fun! I have never felt so alive haahahaaahaahahahahahaahah. I crushed them into tiny bits. Well I might as well see what as well keep walking. By the time finished I found FOOD! It was meat. I ran to it in a split second and scarfed down. When I looked at the remains of the food that was on the food.  
It was…  
Oh my gosh.

I just ate a human heart RAW! I stumbled back and fell on some of the chairs. Did this mean I was a cannibal? If not would I become one? Just… oh my gosh. I felt tears go down my cheek.  
Nothing I could do except go an kill some zombies. My previous insanity returned and I decided to dismiss my cannibal thoughts. I gave a wide grin at all the blood that would be shed.  
''Today is the day'' I sang slicing a zombie in 3 ways.  
"The day I went insane''

''The day I got armor"  
"The day I became a demon'' I plunged my arm into a zombies heart and threw it out.

''Well for all of you I'm happy with it all'' I smiled with a smile that would make Rictofhen proud.

"I am not nice anymore I am dark''

''No longer will I stay shallow in light but full in darkness'' I dang all the way decapitating another zombie.

''And now im insane and happy about it'' I bit the head of a zombie off leaving me stained with blood with an crazy grin.

_**OH MY GOSH ALEX HAS GONE COMLETLEY INSANE. **_

_**I BLAME IT ON SAMANTHA AND BEAST BOY WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS NEW DEVELOPMENT. THE FIRST PERSON TO PM ME ON IDEAS WILL GET A SNEAK PREVIEW. **_

_**THIS WAS 1279 WORDS IN ALL SORRY THAT IT WAS SHORT BUT I MADE IT ALL IN 3 DAYS WITH BARLy any time on working on it send me ideas you guys.**_


End file.
